She's Got a Boyfriend
by BlueHazelCaskett
Summary: Rick es un joven adicto al sexo, junto con sus mejores amigos. Quienes solo les importa las fiestas y los excesos. En su tradición anual en la fiesta del Hotel Ibiza, Rick conocerá a Kate, quien le obligara a reconsiderar su estilo de vida. Pero ella tiene novio, y quizás eso que sienten el uno por el otro no es amor, solo deseo...
1. Who's That Girl?

_**Hola que tal. Pues este es mi primer fic, estoy algo impaciente, nunca antes había subido algo, pero honestamente leer varios fics, me animaron.**_

_**Y bueno también influyo el ánimo que me otorgo "talassan".**_

_**Ahora una introducción rápida: Rick junto con sus dos mejores amigos (adictos al sexo), se encaminan a la tradición anual, de la gran fiesta en el hotel Ibiza Ushuaïa. Rick no sabe pero está a punto de cambiar su forma de ser, y quien sabe, quizá volver a ser el chico que un día fue.**_

_**Cabe mencionar que es un AU, especialmente por las personalidades de los personajes, las cuales se darán cuenta son sumamente diferentes. Y es que como dijo una vez la escritora "ButtonUpKitten", cambiar su personalidad, jugar con los personajes le da la diversión a esto. Así que gracias Juno, porque aunque no lo sepas, me ayudaron tus palabras.**_

_**También muchas gracias a mi "KB" personal. KB, si lees esto; gracias, sin ti no me animaría a hacer estas locuras. Gracias por darte un tiempo en leer, y dejar una pequeña huella cuando corriges ; )**_

_**Al usuario "F", tu sabes a que me refiero jajaja xD**_

_**Y a mi amiga "Jess TELLOBO", quien me ha servido de musa, en estas locuras que llegan a mi cabeza. Te agradezco amiga, por prestarme dos de tus personajes, así como sus personalidades y su voz. Y ayudarme a darles vida.**_

_**Una ultima cosa, esta historia tiene contenido para adultos, así como lenguaje que podría ser ofensivo para algunas personas. Mi intención no es la de ofender, solo soy una novata en la escritura.**_

_**Es clasificación "M", si eres menor de edad, lee bajo tu responsabilidad. Tengan mente abierta, y comiencen a leer…**_

_**DECLAMIER: Ningun personaje es mio, son de A. Marlowe y ABC**_

_**Los personajes "Johnny y Billy" son de "JessTELLOBO"**_

_**xXxXx**_

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**Who's That Girl?**_

"_**And this is how it starts…**_

_**But she's got a boyfriend anyway**__**"**_

_** Sex - The 1975**_

El molesto y nada simpático sol, se asomó muy sutilmente entre las cortinas de aquella obscura pero cálida habitación. Los impertinentes rayos se colaron rápidamente a través de ese no tan pequeño hueco, que las muy humildes cortinas intentaban cubrir casi al completo. En una de esas, el rayo choco estrepitosamente en la cara relajada de un joven de no más de veinte.

Produciéndole a su vez, esa sensación de fastidio. Incomodándolo al completo.

-Mierda… -Susurro molesto, tapando ese penetrante haz de luz. Intento inútilmente de ese travieso rayo que solo buscaba jugar con los nervios del joven; esconderse con la cara en la almohada, pero como se imagino fue inútil y la única manera que veía era cerrar por completo la cortina. Masajeo suavemente sus ojos con la yema de los dedos, mientras con un gran esfuerzo se levantaba. Importándole un comino despertar a su acompañante, que hasta ese momento ni se había fijado en su presencia.

Camino a paso lento, sin prisa alguna. Al menos, no aún. Rasco distraídamente su cabeza, sin poder evitar soltar un gran bostezo. Y sin más se metió en aquel modesto baño. Necesitaba una ducha urgente, y más al comprobar que su cabello tenía una sustancia medio sospechosa. Sí que la chica de anoche se había puesto juguetona.

Tan solo era una más. Una más con la cual pasársela bien. Y es que su vida era tan patética, que solo buscaba sexo sin compromiso, mientras el dinero de su beca no se terminara aun. Viviendo de caridades, de fiesta en fiesta. Con la única preocupación de si se había acabado el alcohol.

Se metió en la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente le hiciera relajarse, y quien sabe, quizá tomar una decisión importante como cada mañana. Una decisión que cambiara el rumbo tan patético de su vida.

Pero luego recordó con cierta emoción la fecha que era. Hoy iniciaba la fiesta anual de Armin Van Buuren. Aquella increíble fecha donde el famoso Dj, se tomaba el tiempo de tocar en ese increíble, lujoso y nada barato hotel de España.

Desde que tenía 17, él y sus mejores amigos, tomaban su vieja Van negra emprendiendo el rumbo a una nueva aventura. Pasando una semana entera "libres". Sin ataduras, bebiendo, fumando, y disfrutando de la juventud.

Si, debía de ser positivo. Porque había algo nuevo. Sentía que ese día las cosas cambiarían. Quizá, y podría ser afortunado, y conocer a un par de chicas dispuestas a hacer un trio con él; o encontrar los "dulces" perfectos y baratos para el primer espectáculo de la semana. Quien sabe, pero sea lo que sea Rick Rodgers estaba listo. Algo increíblemente extraordinario se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Podía sentirlo…

Salió de la ducha, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Lucia cansado. Quizá un par de píldoras lo reanimarían. En cuanto viera a Johnny se las pediría.

Se fijó en su pecho. No era del tipo delgado y escuálido; era más bien fornido. Tampoco es que fuera un "musculitos" pero si tenía lo suyo. Toco delicadamente su barba insipiente, tratando de decidir. Si afeitarla o no.

Y por fin, después de una ligera afeitada, salió del baño de ese sucio hotel. Vistiéndose rápidamente, antes de que la chica, cuyo nombre no recordaba y ni le interesaba; despertara. Y así, mientras se ponía la camisa, la observo. Era rubia, de piel pálida, delgada y bastante bonita. Una niñata. Como la mayoría de las chicas que van a ese tipo de eventos, con el único fin de "rebelarse" a la dinastía impartida por sus padres. Niñatas forradas en dinero.

Negó con la cabeza. Era increíble como a pesar de detestarlas tanto, aun así eran las primeras con las que se iba para pasar el rato. Definitivamente, se había vuelto una mierda de persona. Pero que podía hacer. La vida lo había tratado mal, y ni modo de cruzar los brazos y esperar el siguiente golpe. No, él tenía que seguir adelante. Vivir. Ser feliz.

Salió de la habitación a paso lento, sacando de sus viejos jeans la cajetilla con solo dos cigarros. Maldición, tendría que comprar más, y con lo caros que son. Lo encendió lentamente, disfrutando de ese increíble momento, en cuanto el fuego penetra la punta del cigarro, pidiéndole a gritos las primeras caladas, para así comenzar la desintegración.

Y así, entre calada y calada, salió del edificio, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera, con la esperanza de encontrar la van ahí. Aunque dudaba que estuviera,

Y mientras pensaba en la increíble noche que se avecinaba, la vio.

La vio a través de la maya metálica, de esa estorbosa cerca. Ahí estaba. Había un grupo de chicas, reunidas en una piscina. Nadando, divirtiéndose, asoleándose. Y de entre toda esa belleza femenina, su vista solo capto la atención de una chica de cabello castaño. Quien con el cabello húmedo, sentada en el borde de la piscina, tomaba relajadamente el sol.

Se recargo, observándola lo más cerca que esa maya le permitió. Pasando descaradamente su mirada por todo su cuerpo una y otra vez. La chica sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia de aquel mirón. Al menos, no hasta que una de sus amigas le advirtió de la presencia del chico.

Y fue en ese instante, en el que sus ojos hicieron contacto. En cuanto vio aquella hermosa mirada, esos ojos que con el sol lucían miel, pero con un poco de sombra parecían verdes. Fue cuando estuvo seguro de algo. Esa chica, tenía que _**ser suya.**_

La chica le sonrió sensualmente, provocándolo, incitándolo a ir por ella… y de no haber sido por el sonido constante de su teléfono, ya estaría en ese preciso instante devorando su boca.

-Que quieres Billy!? Estaba en medio de algo muy importante. –Dijo con fastidio.

-Hey Ricky, tienes que venir de inmediato al hotel… no sabes lo que acabo de conseguir… algo que te dejara alucinado…

-Ah sí? Y que es…

-Tienes que venir idiota.

-Bien, voy para haya… y espero que sea bueno o la interrupción no habrá valido la pena… -Colgó rápidamente, volteando con la única intención de mirar a la chica, pero se llevó una gran decepción al no encontrarla más en la piscina. En realidad su "amiga" tampoco estaba, solo estaban un par de chicos.

-Ja! Maldito Williams, perdí al bombón por tu culpa. Espero que eso que me mostraras valga la pena. –Dijo en voz alta. Y así dándole las ultimas caladas a su cigarrillo, salió rumbo al hotel de lujo, que había pagado Billy, cortesía de su adinerado y afligido padre. En realidad el hotel no estaba muy lejos del hotelucho de mala muerte. Lo que había llenado su cabeza de varias ideas, para volver a "encontrarse" a la chica sexy de la piscina, y poder tenerla.

En cuanto llego a la recepción del hotel, el tipo trajeado de la entrada, lo escaneo varias veces, y negó con la cabeza. Rick solo pudo negar con la cabeza; reprimiendo las ganas de enseñarle el dedo corazón. Como detestaba a la gente que solo juzgaba por la apariencia. Le sonrió con burla, mientras llegaba el elevador, el cual lo dejaría en la décima planta, donde se alojaban…

-Mierda! –exclamo mientras se maldecía una y otra vez. Pues una vez más, había olvidado la llave del cuarto, en su habitación. Toco con desgana la puerta, esperando que alguno de los chicos estuviera.

-Hey! Otra vez se te olvido la llave, verdad nenita? –Exclamo Johnny con sorna, mientras mascaba algo una y otra vez.

-Cállate imbécil! Mejor dime donde esta William…

-Está solo en su habitación, supongo que haciéndose una buena…

-Eres un idiota… ¡Hey William, ya estoy aquí… muéstrame eso tan importante!

-Hey Ricky! –Salió un Billy despeinado, y sin camisa. –Ven aquí amigo. Tengo algo increíble que mostrarte para esta noche… tú también Johnny Boo… -El chico rodo los ojos, dejando el plato de cereal en la mesa de centro.

-Como sabrán, hoy iniciamos la gran fiesta. Hoy empieza la semana de éxtasis.

-Si, ya ve al grano imbécil. –Menciono Johnny, con fastidio, provocando una sonrisa en Rick.

-Bueno, como recordaran, el año pasado tuvimos grandes dificultades con el tema de la suit, y las habitaciones disponibles para cuando tuviéramos compañía.

-Uff como olvidar a este imbécil desnudo en mi cama, e intentando follar con mi "amiga".

-Hey!, ya te pedí disculpas Ricky. Además cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me equivoque de habitación, y confundí a tu chica con la mía.

-Pues no lo sé pedazo de mierda… será que no me trago eso… siempre te quieres follar a las chicas que yo me follo.

-Eso no es verdad. Solo en una enorme coincidencia que después de que te las follaste, yo me las ligue y quieran estar conmigo…

-Si, ya… claro

-Basta idiotas. Sea como sea. El punto aquí, es que ya tengo una solución… ayer mientras ustedes andaban de calientes, hablé por teléfono con mi padre. Le invente que en el curso están pidiendo fondos para unos materiales, y adivinen quien me acaba de depositar una suma generosa de dinero…

-Tu madre…

-No seas imbécil Johnny… -Rick cerro los ojos con fastidio. –obvio que mi padre… pero para que dialogo contigo, si ya sabemos que el único cerebro que tienes es el de tus pantalones…

-No te pases William.

-Ok, ya chicos…

-Bueno, el punto es que acabo de hablar a recepción y reserve una habitación extra… de hecho es de las mejores habitaciones de este hotel. Es perfecta…

-O sea que habrá una habitación extra para los ligues…

-Más o menos… digamos que esta habitación solo la usara uno de nosotros ya sea por noche o por horas. Así no habrá inconveniente alguno, y no se repetirá lo del año pasado…

-Bien, eso suena genial… pero debemos poner horarios… porque conociendo al gilipollas este, seguro querrá usarla a cada rato…

-Bien que les parece esto… como tu Johnny eres el primero en llevarte a alguien a la cama siempre, tú la usaras primero. Terminas tus cosas y le pides a Lucy que limpie la habitación…

-Lucy? –Dice Rick con la ceja alzada.

-Digamos que le coquetee un poco, y acabe convenciéndola de que limpiara la habitación tres veces por noche… con propina y todo.

-Oh William eres un sucio!

-Bueno, uno tiene que hacer lo necesario para que el trípode se divierta no?

-Bien dicho hermano- Johnny

-En fin, después la uso yo, y al último tu Ricky…

-¿Por qué Ricky al último?

-Fácil, porque Ricky le gusta más divertirse un poco, bailar, reír, oir la música, mientras se liga a alguien… el disfruta más el juego previo…

-Buen punto. Pero y si quiero estar con mas de una chica por noche…

-Dios, si que eres una zorra Jonathan. Pues si ese es el caso las traes aquí, bueno no a mi habitación eh, a la tuya.

-Ya entendí, no soy tan imbécil…

-Déjame dudarlo…

-Ok Billy, esa idea me agrada. Y supongo que cada quien tendrá su propia llave no?

-solo espero que no la olvides como siempre…- se burló Johnny.

-Y ya empiezas a joder al prójimo.

xXxXx

Ya en la tarde, los chicos se prepararon, para la que según ellos, sería la mejor fiesta de la historia.

Rick salió, de la habitación con cara de impaciencia, llevaban esperando más de dos horas a Billy, este nada mas no se dignaba a aparecer.

Se suponía que la tradición de ellos, en esta fiesta era el de llegar juntos. Escanear la zona, pedirse unos tragos, e ir de cacería. Pero no, su amigo Billy tena que arruinar todo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, apareciendo un relajado Johnny, con un trago en la mano.

-Donde estabas imbécil?

-Pues como no estaba Billy, salí a buscarlo. Y en el camino me entretuve un poco.

-Bien, como sea… ese imbécil donde estará…

-Una de las chicas del hotel, me dijo que por eso de las cinco se pidió un taxi para que lo llevara a no sé qué tienda.

-Rayos! Te lo juro Johnny, que como ese idiota cabeza roja me arruine la apertura, yo mismo me encargo que no pueda follar durante dos días…

-Y relájate Richard. Aquí estoy… pareces nena.

-Donde estabas?

-Fui por dulces… Lucy me recomendó unos vendedores muy buenos, y fui por ellos. A caso no quieres estar divertidito esta noche.

-Bueno, al menos traes dulces… que trajiste? –Billy sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo. Dejo la bosa en la mesa de centro, comenzando a sacra su contenido, ante la atenta mirada de Johnny y Ricky.

-Ya sabes, lo usual… éxtasis, hierba, crack, coca… -Johnny sonrió. –Tu favorita Ricky, el ácido… bastante nicotina… -Saco varias cajetillas de cigarros.

-Dime por favor, que trajiste mi tabaco… -Johnny, era de los que mascaban tabaco, con la excusa de que estaba dejando de fumar.

-Si, también tu tabaco… -Dijo con fastidio. –Y por último, unas pastillitas, que según el tipo que me vendió todo, esto nos hará enloquecer. –Saco una bosa con unas cuantas pastillas verde oliva.

-Qué carajo es eso?

-No lo sé, pero dijo que son lo mejor en este tipo de fiestas.

-Olvídalo, yo no le entro a eso. William, ni siquiera sabes que es…

-No seas nena Richard. Siempre le has entrado a todo.

-Si, pero no jodas. Nunca nos hemos metido eso, que tal que es mas peligroso…

-Que nena te ves Richard. –Dijo Johnny con fastidio.

-Pues no consumo eso y punto…

-Te falta Richard…

-Ya chicos, si Ricky no quiere, pues haya él, Johnny. No lo obligaremos a que lo consuma…

-Gracias Billy.

-Pero si eres una nena…

-Estúpido William… mejor ya vámonos… -Tomaron un poco de todo, y salieron rumbo al evento.

Los tres amigos caminaban a paso lento, mezclándose entre la multitud, quienes ya se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Bien chicos, propongo un brindis, por otro año de esta maravillosa fiesta, que el buen amigo Armin ofrece…

-Si, también porque el trípode nunca se separe…

-Bien dicho… -Los chicos bebieron de sus cervezas, mientras Billy sacaba una pastilla para cada quien… -Aquí tienen… no son las pastillas verdes Ricky. Es éxtasis…

-Ok… -Sonrió Rick, mientras se tomaba la pastilla, dándole mas tarde un trago a su cerveza.

-Sabes Ricky, no se porque últimamente te estas poniendo de nena. Desde que Kyra te dejo te habías vuelto un tipo amargado, de no haber sido por nosotros estarías de abuelito en tu casa.

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad.

-Por primera vez, Johnny tiene razón. De no haber sido por nosotros, jamás te hubieras animado a salir, a tener sexo… te hubieras quedado como imbécil, esperando que Kyra volviera y te dijera que te ama… es estúpido, ella nunca te amo. Solo la pasaba bien contigo… además a Kyra le van mejor el tipo de chicos que son riquillos y con familias de clase social alta. No el tipo de chico con una beca, y sueños de volverse cantante de rock…

-Creo que tienes razón… si la quería, pero a la mierda Kyra, y su estúpida familia con "Clase"… soy más feliz ahora, teniendo sexo cada noche… y saben que, ella ni era buena en la cama.

-Así se habla Ricky… -Dijo un eufórico Johnny. Mientras que Rick sonreía con lo que su madre diría, era la sonrisa mas falsa que hubiera visto en años.

Y es que a quien podría engañar. Era una mierda de persona, pero se sentía tan bien. Aunque claro, si Kyra jamás se hubiera ido, y lo hubiera dejado por mandato de sus padres, el ahora seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Pero no, ella se había ido, llevándose con ella a aquel Rick con sueños y esperanzas. Dejando en su lugar a este mujeriego, que lo único que le importa es pasar un buen rato en la cama de alguna chica sexy.

-Huy… ya encontré mi presa… -dijo Johnny, mirando embelesado un punto entre la gente. –Rick de inmediato salió de su transe, sonriendo. Ya se le hacía raro que llevaran casi una hora ahí, y Johnny no le haya puesto el ojo a alguna chica…

-Quien? –Pregunto curioso Billy.

-Ahí, al lado de esa rubia y castaña.

-Imbécil, son dos castañas…

-Bueno, la que quiero es a la castaña de piernas bonitas… la alta…

-Oh ya vi quien, mmm está linda… si te digo que lo único malo contigo es tu cerebro… -Rick sonrió, mientras volteaba a ver la "presa" de su amigo. Quedándose sin hablar, al mirar de quien se trataba… donde miraban sus amigos, era un grupito compuesto por tres chicas y un chico. Donde se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que la chica de la piscina.

_**xXxXx**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado… espero sus comentarios… xD**_


	2. Just is fun:I'm young, the life is short

_**Hola, dejo el segundo capítulo. Recuerden que es un fic de temática para adultos. Espero no ofender a nadie, na disculpa si ofendo.**_

_**DECLAMIER: Ningún personaje es mío, son de A. Marlowe y ABC**_

_**Los personajes "Johnny y Billy" son de "JessTELLOBO"**_

_**xXxXx**_

_**CHAPTER I I**_

_**Just is fun: **_

_**I'm young and the life is short...**_

"_**There's only minutes before I drop you off...**_

_**But She's got a boyfriend anyway..."**_

_** The 1975**_

_-Quien? –Pregunto curioso Billy. _

_-Ahí, al lado de esa rubia y castaña. _

_-Imbécil, son dos castañas…_

_-Bueno, la que quiero es a la castaña de piernas bonitas… la alta…_

_-Oh ya vi quien, mmm está linda… si te digo que lo único malo contigo es tu cerebro… -Rick sonrió, mientras volteaba a ver la "presa" de su amigo. Quedándose sin hablar, al mirar de quien se trataba… donde miraban sus amigos, era un grupito compuesto por tres chicas y un chico. Donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la chica de la piscina._

No, definitivamente no podía dejar que el imbécil de Johnny se llevara a la cama a esa chica. Era suya, él la vio primero. Respiro hondo, ideando rápidamente, una forma de que Johnny dejara de mirar a su chica. Conocía muy bien a su amigo, y sabía que si le decía de lleno que él la quería, no se detendría e iria por ella, restregándosela más tarde en la cara… ya había pasado antes, y había sido muy humillante.

Aunque bien podría cedérsela, pero no. Esta chica tenía algo especial, y no iba a dejar que su amigo la tuviera. Ni antes ni después que él. Su amigo estaba a punto de ir por ella, cuando a su mente llego claramente la forma en la que Johnny la dejaría rápidamente…

-Hablas de esa chica alta, de cabello castaño. La que trae esos mini shorts, dejando ver esas increíbles piernas? La chica, que aunque desde aquí no se ve, pero se que tiene los ojos avellana…

-Si, como sabes lo de los ojos… -Ya tenía su atención, solo debía decir las palabras correctas, y dejaría a la chica en un santiamén.

-Oh eso es porque la conocí esta mañana…

-Ya la conociste… y de seguro quieres que la deja porque la quieres para ti… pues déjame decirte que…

-No, relájate Johnny. No la quiero, de hecho ya la tuve. –Dijo con desdén, sacando los genes actorales. –Bueno, casi… -Puso cara de haber tenido el peor sexo del mundo.

-Ok, no me da asco que ya la hayas tenido…

-Espera Johnny, deja que Ricky te dé el visto bueno… -Bendito sea Billy y su cerebro superdotado.

-Para qué?

-Sí que eres idiota, no te diste cuenta del tono que empleo Ricky. Al parecer, no le gusto… cuéntanos Ricky, como esta eso, de que "casi" la tuviste. –Rick intento muy duramente no sonreír y así ser delatado. Su plan estaba dando resultado.

-Pues esta mañana, cuando salí del motel de quinta, donde me tire a la chica de anoche; vi a ese bombón. Y como sabrán, no lo deje así. Estaba en la piscina, y se veía tan sexy, que casi me abalance a ella. Le coquetee un rato, y tras uno que otro alago, ya la tenía de rodillas chupándomela.

-Y luego… -Dijo con interés Johnny.

-Pues nada, no pasamos de eso…

-Cómo?

-Pues la chupa fatal… es muy torpe. Una novata diría yo. No sé, no me gusto. Y no quise perder mi tiempo con una chica que claramente luce virgen. Qué tal que en el momento, se pone sentimental y acabo frustrado…

-Pero Ricky, es muy sexy…

-Lo se Johnny, por eso me la quería echar, pero ya te dije que es muy mala. Y si es mala chupándola, en el sexo es peor… y mírala, luce de no más de 17…

-Tienes razón… no hay duda de que es virgen… mejor me voy con otra… con ella solo perdería mi tiempo, además… -Sonrió con malicia, provocando cierto nerviosismo en Rick, creyendo que su plan había salido mal, y que Johnny se había dado cuenta de la mentira. –Ya encontré a una mejor… esa pelirroja de ahí… ya vieron el tamaño de sus tetas… con su permiso chicos, yo voy por un poco de diversión… Billy, dame dos cuadros de ácido…

-Aquí tienes… usa condón! –Grito cuando Johnny se perdió entre la gente… mientras tanto Rick, no pudo ocultar su enorme sonrisa. Había alejado a su amigo de la chica sexy de la piscina. –Deja de sonreír como imbécil, no es para tanto.

-De que hablas?

-Crees que soy como Johnny. Yo no me trague eso de la chica, ni por un instante. Me debes una por cubrirte…

-Espera, como supiste que mentía…

-Vamos que eres pésimo mentiroso…

-Igual que tú. No te diste cuenta desde el principio verdad?

-La verdad es que no. Supe que mentías cuando dijiste que la chupaba fatal. Titubaste demasiado. Sin mencionar que esta tarde me echaste en la cara haberte arruinado un ligue. Claramente esa chica es la que te querías ligar… no había forma de que hicieras tus movimientos, te la chupara, y llegaras al hotel en 20 minutos. No eres tan hábil ligando…

-Bien, lo admito. No pasó nada. Pero yo la vi primero, me gusta de verdad y sabiendo cómo es Johnny, no creo que me la dejara…

-Ok, no pasa nada Ricky… pero porque no mejor vas por ella, antes que otro te gane…

-Buen punto… luzco bien…

-Si, como todo un gigolo. Anda, ve por ella. –sonrieron. –Ops!

-Qué?

-Y te la ganaron… -Rick volteo, y efectivamente, vio a la chica, bailando muy de cerca de un chico alto, cabello rubio y cuerpo fornido.

-Como siempre, los musculitos sin cerebro apoderándose de toda la mercancía…

-Los siento Ricky, pero puedes ir por otra… hay muchas… y quizá mañana ella esté disponible para ti…

-Sí, tienes razón… será mejor que vaya por otra chica… -Sonrió con desgana, mientras se acercaba a la barra, para pedir un trago. Ante la decepción, necesitaba urgentemente algo mucho más fuerte que la cerveza.

xXxXx

Después de unos cuantos tragos de diversas mezclas de alcohol, Rick había olvidado por completo la pequeña decepción que se llevó con la chica de la piscina. Y opto, por seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Comenzando hacer lo que se le da mejor. Ligar con algunas chicas. Había conseguido los números de cuatro, con las que ya se había morreado un tiempo bastante considerable.

Diviso a lo lejos una chica rubia de no más de 19. Tenía el cabello corto, y un vestido azul entallado. Definitivamente una niñata. Le hecho el ojo, y parecía que iba sola. Así que porque no pasar el rato. Ya casi daban la una, y como imaginaba ya era su turno en la habitación. Tomo de un solo trago su vodka, y salió rumbo a esa chica. Tan embelesado estaba, que no se dio cuenta, y termino chocando con alguien.

-Oh como lo siento…

-Descuida… estoy segura que fue un accidente. –Ricky la miro, no podía ser. Era la chica de ojos bonitos, la de la piscina.

-Creo que arruine tu blusa. –Dijo con falsa preocupación. La blusa de la chica, había quedado totalmente empapada, permitiéndole una perfecta vista de sus senos, a través de ella.

-Sí, bueno, no importa… nos vemos luego…

-Si… -Rick estaba a punto de invitarla a bailar, cuando vio que el chico rubio con quien la había visto antes, se le acerco, rodeándola con un brazo de forma dominante. Suspiro, como detestaba a esos tipos…

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando la imagen de la castaña de su mente. Enfocándose en la hermosa rubia, con la que se divertiría de lo lindo.

xXxXx

Rick besaba vorazmente a la rubia, que ahora sabia se llamaba Gina. Mientras una mano, la tomaba fuertemente del trasero, acercándola aún más a su hinchado pantalón. Poso sus manos por sus curvas, saboreando la anticipación.

Esta era una de las cosas que más amaba del sexo. Los olores. Y Gina olía increíble. Devoro con urgencia su cuello, dejando marcas considerables. Honestamente, a él no le importaban estas cosas. Pero el recuerdo de la chica de la piscina, lo motivaba a alzar su hombría. Y qué mejor que con una niñata de esas que tanto le gustaban y odiaba.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano por su pierna derecha, alzándole a su vez el vestido, posándola en cuestión de segundos en su cadera. Excitándose ante el sonido de sus jadeos…

Estaba punto de deshacerse de su ropa interior, cuando el sonido insistente de un celular, casi logra cortar el momento.

-Rick… debo… contestar…

-A la mierda, no voy a parar ahora… -Dijo gruñendo. Mientras mordía con fuerza su cuello, esperando que así dejara de hablar y se centrara en algo más importante.

-Puede ser importante… Rick…

-Ahh! Mierda! Contesta de una puta vez… y terminemos con esto…

-Tampoco me hables en ese tono estúpido. –Rick suspiro intentando tener más paciencia.

-Bien, lo siento.

-Bueno… espera que? Grace, quédate ahí ahora mismo voy… -Rick frunció el ceño. –Lo siento Rick, pero mi hermana me necesita…

-Qué?! No me jodas! No me puedes hacer esto… no puedes dejarme así! –Señalo su entrepierna.

-Lo siento… -Se acercó a él y lo beso posesivamente. –Pero te prometo que si nos volvemos a ver, te recompensare esta pequeña frustración –Le acaricio lentamente, haciendo que Rick jadeara. Y con un último beso se fue.

-Ahh! No puede ser… ya van dos… -Salió con fastidio del baño, intentando relajarse. Y tal vez si era positivo aun podía encontrar alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Se acercaba a la barra para pedirse algo, cuando vio que a lo lejos, en un rincón oscuro, a dos personas forcejeando. Negó con la cabeza, y se acercó más a la barra, pero sin poder apartar la vista de aquel lugar. Algo dentro de él le decía que ayudara a la chica, que la alejara de ese imbécil. Pero no podía meterse en cosas de pareja. Además no sabía ni porque forcejaban. Y la noche ya había sido lo suficientemente mala, como para terminarla con una pelea.

Pero fue entonces que vio como el tipo intentaba quitarle la ropa a la chica, quien evidentemente no quería. Era suficiente. Se acercó un poco, para intentar ver qué pasaba.

Al llegar a escasos centímetros, pudo divisar como el tipo de complexión grande, intentaba forzar a la chica.

-Suéltame… -Esa voz le resulto terriblemente familiar.

-No… todo este tiempo estuviste coqueteándome, provocándome, para que ahora no quieras que te folle… lo siento cariño pero aquí las cosas no funcionan así…

-Hey, amigo… la chica dijo que no… porque no te consigues a otra, hay muchas hoy…

-Y qué tal si tu dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa idiota…

-Bueno, yo solo digo que si ella dice no es no.

-Mira, si te la quieres follar por mí no hay problema. Deja que me la folle yo primero.

-Y qué tal si mejor la dejas en paz. Y hacemos de cuenta que esto no paso, o sino…

-O sino que?!

-Olvidare que soy un caballero, y te partiré la cara. –Él tipo soltó a la chica, levantándose cuan alto era, mirando desafiantemente a Rick.

-Ahora sí que idiota.

-Solo decía que la dejaras. Gracias por soltarla. –La miro, confirmando sus sospechas. –Nena, mejor vete. –Le sonrió encantadoramente. En cuanto la chica estaba a punto de irse, el tipo la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-Tú no te vas…

-Suéltala. –Dijo Rick, golpeando al sujeto en la cara. Este no se dejó, y le devolvió el golpe, dejándole una marca roja en la mandíbula. Rick, no lo pensó dos veces y le asesto un rodillazo en los genitales logrando que este callera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Rick se acercó, con la intensión de seguir golpeándolo; pero una mano lo tomo del hombro.

-Déjalo. No vale la pena… -La chica le sonrió. –Ven te invito una cerveza.

-Ok, vamos nena… -Le ofreció su brazo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**.**_

_**xXxXx**_

_**Ok, solo espero no haber ofendido a nadie… sé que es una temática algo fuerte, pero si somos honestos, es realista. **_

_**Todos sabemos que estas cosas pasan, que muchas personas tienen relaciones basadas en sexo, o que hay hombres y mujeres que lo único que les importa es pasarlo bien.**_

_**Y como dije, en verdad espero no haber ofendido. Seguiré con esto, a ver a donde me lleva… **_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, créanme que para mí es muy importante que me digan lo que piensan. Su opinión y/o crítica. Siempre y cuando, obviamente no sea ofensiva…**_

_**Un saludo. **_

_**BlueHazel**_


	3. Kiss Her, Kiss Her…

_**Un saludo para mi KB**_

_**Espero y les siga gustando...**_

_**Recuerden, temática de adultos.**_

_**DECLAMIER: Ningún personaje es mío, son de A. Marlowe y ABC**_

_**Los personajes "Johnny y Billy" son de "JessTELLOBO"**_

_**xXxXx**_

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**Kiss Her, Kiss Her…**_

**_"I don't blame you for being you_**

**_But you can't blame me for hating it_**

**_So say what are you waiting for?_**

**_Kiss her, kiss her"_**

**_ By FOB (Pete Wentz)_**

* * *

_-Déjalo. No vale la pena… -La chica le sonrió. –Ven te invito una cerveza. _

_-Ok, vamos nena… -Le ofreció su brazo._

_xXxXx_

-Así que cuéntame linda, como acabaste en las garras de ese gilipollas?

-Es algo extraño si me lo preguntas. Pero digamos que me invito una copa, empezó a ser muy amable. Pero ya sabes cómo son esa clase de hombres, y más en estos lugares… solo se te acercan para intentar llevarte a la cama. –Rick sonrió nervioso. –Lo que me recuerda, que debería huir de ti, antes que se repita aquel patético incidente…

-Descuida… a diferencia de él, yo soy un poco mas caballeroso.

-Un poco? –Rick se encogió de hombros. –Eso que significa…que intentaras llevarme a la cama con elegancia…

-Algo así… -Ambos rieron, y ella le dio un golpe en el hombro. –No, en realidad significa, que si la chica dice no, es no. No soy un tipo con tendencias de violador…

-Eso me tranquiliza, supongo…

-pero… ya en serio. Estas bien? -Le sonrió con amabilidad.

-La verdad es que no… aún estoy un poco en shock… pero estaré bien supongo. Pero gracias, en verdad. Me salvaste… -Le sonrió, mientras sus ojos se iban empañando. Se volvieron opacos, con lágrimas acumuladas; sin poder evitar que una par de ellas de derramaran por su rostro.

Rick, ante todo esto, tomo su cara entre sus manos, limpiando lentamente cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Todo esto lo hizo por puro instinto. No tanto por el hecho de que era ella, la chica a la que quería llevarse a la cama. Se sentía extraño, confundido.

-Perdón… debo parecerte una niña tonta…

-Pues la verdad es que si lo pareces, pero créeme que no es porque estés llorando… -Sonrió instintivamente cuando vio que del rostro de la chica aparecía una genuina sonrisa acompañada de una risotada.

-Siempre eres así de "elocuente" y caballeroso?

-Mmmm no se porque detecto cierto tono de sarcasmo…

-Pues porque es sarcasmo… -Rio audiblemente; y Rick juro que era la risa mas encantadora que pudiera haber escuchado en toda su vida.

-Sabes, no eres como las demás chicas de tu edad…

-Mi edad? Y dime Sherlock, como es que sabes mi edad, si ni mi nombre sabes…?

-Fácil… y lo diré sin miedo. Con la esperanza que no te ofendas. Es mas que obvio que es la primera vez que vienes a uno de estos eventos; yo llevo viniendo desde hace cuatro años más o menos, y nunca te había visto; por tu forma de vestir, percibo cierto aire de preparatoria; tu rostro es demasiado lindo para ser una chica con "experiencia"; con todo esto, y por el incidente que te acaba de pasar, deduzco que no tienes más de 17…

-Sabes que, eres un imbécil! –Dijo ofendida, mientras se levantaba del banco, dejando a Rick.

-Espera nena… te dije que no quería ofenderte…

-Si claro…

-En serio. Mira, es normal que a tu edad quieras adquirir cierta experiencia en este mundo… y antes de que digas otra cosa, me refiero a las fiestas y las cosas que se consumen aquí… jamás, en ningún momento hable de sexo…

-Ok, tienes razón. Tengo 16… y que, si no eh estado en una "fiesta real" nunca, aun así puedo divertirme…

-Lo se… por eso sigo aquí contigo…

-De que hablas?

-Déjame ser tu acompañante el resto de la noche…

-Y una mierda…

-Espera linda, te juro que yo no te hare daño. En verdad… sé que es difícil de imaginar, pero aunque no lo creas, soy un caballero. Al menos lo fui en otra vida… pero hablando en serio… yo, a diferencia de ese imbécil que estaba contigo, se respetar cuando una dama dice que no, por muy caliente que este… y además yo no dije nada de sexo… solo te pedí acompañarte, bailar, beber, platicar, pasar un buen rato…

-Como fiarme de ti, cuando hace menos de una hora, un tipo que llego con las mismas intenciones que tú, que lucía como tú, intento abusar de mí…

-Lamento contradecirte, pero yo no me parezco en nada a ese cabrón. Pero seré sincero, quizá con eso logres confiar aunque sea un poco… si me gustas. Y mucho. Desde que te vi en la piscina esta mañana, quede absoluta y completamente alucinado por ti. Y si porque no, fantasee con meterte en mi cama. Pero te eh venido repitiendo, yo no soy del tipo de hombres que fuerzan a una mujer a intimar.

-Esta mañana?

-No me vengas con que no me reconoces…

-Vale, lo acepto. Si te recuerdo de esta mañana, y de la forma tan lasciva con la que me mirabas…

-Es verdad, y no me avergüenza decirlo. Porque honestamente eres una chica sumamente hermosa y vaya si eres sexy… y dado que admitiste reconocerme, que te parece si admites también lo mucho que te gusto… -Rick la miro desafiante. Y la chica por más que quiso no aguanto, y termino sonriéndole.

-Bien, lo admito. Me gustas, pero no por eso, dejare que te metas a mi cama…

-No esperaría menos de ti… entonces… me dirás tu nombre… porque aunque no me molesta seguir llamándote "Chica de la piscina" "Ojos bonitos" o "Nena Sexy" en mi mente; preferiría saber tu nombre… -Le guiño el ojo.

-Soy Katherine Beckett… Kate.

-Mmmm lindo nombre, tal y como tu rostro… pues yo soy Richard Rodgers, pero dime Rick. -Le guiño el ojo.

-Ok Richard… que quieres hacer… -Rick suspiro con resignación, esta chica sí que era testaruda. Pero sorprendentemente esa actitud le atraía, en vez de odiarlo.

-Que te parece, si empezamos con un baile… -La tomo de la mano, dirigiéndose a donde estaba toda la gente, perdiéndose en ella…

Después de un par de canciones, Rick sintió un par de manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza de los hombros…

-hey Ricky, aquí estas… -Billy le sonrió, sin molestarse en mirar a Kate.

-Oh hey Billy, donde estabas?

-En la habitación… era mi turno, lo olvidas…

-Pero son las dos y media, no crees que ya me tocaba a mi…

-No… tú la tendrás toda la noche… -Susurro después de mirar a Kate. –Y por lo que veo, ya tienes con quien…

-Kate este es mi amigo Billy… Billy esta es Kate, la chica de la…

-De la piscina, si lo se. No soy Johnny, Ricky. Tengo mas retención mental…

-Un gusto -dijo Kate un poco aturdida

-El gusto es mío, créeme linda. Y bueno, por fin se te hizo ligar con ella… como lograste quitarle de encima al musculitos?

-Es una larga historia, pero no vale la pena contarla. –Le sonrió a Kate.

-Bueno, como sea. Y has visto al otro gilipollas?

-No, pero imagino donde esta…

-En la suit. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Hey imbéciles! Ahí están…

-Hablando de gilipollas…

-Vaya Jonathan, tu si que no morirás pronto.

-Ahora por que?

-No, olvídalo… donde estabas?

-Ah pues…

-No quiero saberlo si –Dijo Rick con asco. –Además tengo compañía. –Johnny se percató de la chica a la que Rick tenía sujeta de la mano. –ella es Kate. Kate, él es mi otro amigo, Johnny.

-Hola…

-Hey, que no es la chica de la mamada horrible? –Rick palideció

-Disculpa? –Dijo una molesta Kate.

-Si, hace rato Ricky me dije que eras una chica que la chupaba fatal, y es por eso que…

-Que mejor nos vamos… -Intervino Billy, auxiliando una vez más a Rick. Tomo a Johnny de la camisa y se lo llevo a la barra.

-Me puedes explicar? –Dijo con fastidio Kate.

-Ah si, es fácil, Johnny es un idiota. Mas cuando bebe, y la realidad es que bebió de más y míralo, está diciendo idioteces… bueno más, que las de costumbre.

-No me lo trago…

-Pues es verdad… mejor tomemos un trago, y me cuentas mas de ti…

-Que quieres saber?

-No sé, a que te dedicas. O porque veniste…

-Que te parece si te digo que… soy de New York, vine porque dos amigas me convencieron de salir de la rutina, y porque últimamente no estado muy bien con mi novio.

-Espera, tienes novio…?

-Si…

-Y estabas ligando con otro…

-Solo como juego…

-Como ligas conmigo…

-Ahora eres un santo…

-No, pero… solo se me hizo algo raro… no me hagas caso. –en el fondo Rick sabia y presentía que algo es su interior, muy en el fondo y escondido, se había quebrado.

-Pues sí, vine a eso más que nada. Mis amigas son con las que estaba en la piscina esta mañana. Venimos ahorrando un par de meses, y ese hotelucho fue para lo único que alcanzo… pero tiene piscina.

-Punto a su favor… y honestamente no te sientas mal. No es que sea un niño con dinero, ni nada de eso. Se de la clase baja más bien. Pero da la casualidad que mi mejor amigo, más bien el padre de mi mejor amigo está forrado, y él nos patrocina secretamente el viaje…

-Y que dicen, que se van de curso escolar o algo así…

-De hecho si… y somos tan increíbles que nos creen. –Le guiño un ojo. –Dime, como se llaman tus amigas?

-Madisson y Vanessa. Que, se las presentaras a tus amigos los idiotas…

-Nah, solo curiosidad… y ya sabes, por si me aburro de ti ir con una de ellas…

-Idiota…

-Pero guapo –Alzo las cejas varias veces. –Y el otro chico.

-Oh, es Paul.

-Sin ofender, pero suena a nombre de gay…

-Es gay…

-En serio? Vaya, debe ser divertido tener un amigo homosexual… en mi caso una amiga lesbiana…

-si que eres idiota.

xXxXx

-Oye Billy, se me acaba de ocurrir una increíble idea…

-De que se trata Johnny?

-No se tu, pero siento que Ricky anda muy soso con esa chica…

-Bastante… parece idiota…

-Así es, y pensé… porque no ponerle un poco de diversión…

-A que te refieres…

-y si les ponemos algo en su bebida…

-En serio? Que estupidez…

-Piénsalo, así se divierten un rato, y no tarda tanto en llevársela a la cama… vamos, que me decepciono al verlo así… parece el Ricky enamoradizo de Kyra…

-En eso tienes razón… no me gustaría que pase lo mismo que con Kyra…

-Entonces, le jugamos esa broma…

-De acuerdo… pero hazlo tú, yo mientras lo distraigo…

-Bien dame las pastillas verdes…

-Por qué con las verdes y no éxtasis normal?

-Porque Ricky andaba de nena, que no quería probarlas, y estoy seguro que le gustaran…

-Como sea… -Johnny tomo la bolsa con las pastillas, y se acercó a un extremo de la barra.

xXxXx

-Y dime algo Kate, te has drogado alguna vez?

-Disculpa…?

-Que si has consumido algún otro tipo de droga, aparte claro de marihuana, que es la que todos consumimos en la prepa.

-No… bueno una vez en una fiesta me tome una pastilla de éxtasis…

-Oh ya veo… y no te gustaría probar algo ahorita…

-Ah ya entiendo… ya estás pensando en drogarme, para meterme en tu cama…

-Que?! No! Solo quería que te divirtieras.

-Perdón, pero comprenderás, después del incidente estoy un poquito apática… pero si me prometes que será poco, y que no abusaras de mi… supongo que estaré abierta a probar variedades…

-Así se habla… mmm que te parece un poco de ácido… solo un cuadro pequeño… nada que no puedas manejar… iré con Billy, por él… -le sonrió, mientras se alejaba a donde estaba su amigo.

-hey Billy… oye me podrías dar dos cuadros de acido.

-La vas a drogar para llevártela a la cama?

-No seas imbécil. Pues que tengo cara de violador o que?

-Solo era una broma…

-Perdón. Es que ya no te dije como empecé a acercarme a Kate… recuerdas el musculitos? Pues el muy bastardo quiso abusar de ella… y yo la ayude…

-En serio? Que le pasa a los tipos de hoy en dia… cuando es no, es no… hasta el tarado de Johnny lo sabe…

-Pues si… y en realidad si acerté en varias cosas con ella…

-La chupa fatal?

-No, capullo. Tiene 16 años. Es la primera ves que viene aquí, y nunca aparte de la hierba, ha consumido otra droga.

-Y tu como buen ciudadano, le enseñaras a como drogarse y divertirse con modestia…

-Bingo!

-Y te la llevaras a la cama? Porque vas muy lento…

-Si ella se deja, si. Pero sino, puedo llevármela mañana… -Le guiño un ojo.

-así se habla… -Dicho esto Rick se alejo de su amigo, volviendo a la mesa.

XxxX

Mientras tanto, Johnny preparaba unas bebidas para la parejita. Machaco las pastillas y las disolvió en ambas bebidas.

-Hola chica…

-Y tú, que quieres?

-Darles esto… Ricky, me pidió que les preparara mi famosa bebida de mango… aquí te la dejo… -Le guiño un ojo. Ampliando aún más su sonrisa, cuando la vio beber.

-Hey Ricky, te deje un coctel de mango… -Agrego en cuanto vio a Rick acercarse.

-Gracias… -se sentó. –Qué raro no?

-Pues algo… pero está muy bueno… -Rick sonrió, y se llevó la bebida a los labios.

-En fin, mira esto nena… -saco los cuadritos…

-y eso como lo consumo?

-Hay varias formas, pero la más efectiva es dejarlo en tu lengua. Así… -Tomo el cuadrito y lo puso en su lengua, dejando que el sabor se consumiera con el gusto a mango que ya tenía. –Ábrela… -Dijo en un susurro, mientras Kate le obedecía. Abrió la boca y Rick coloco el cuadrito en su lengua….

-Listo nena, ya verás cómo en un rato el efecto empieza a hacer que te relajes y disfrutes más de esta música. –Kate solo atino a sonreír.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Rick y Kate estaban bailando y bebiendo, mientras no paraban de sonreírse. Sintiendo en sus cuerpos una increíble y para nada incomoda electricidad. Ellos volaban hacia alguna tierra lejana y mágica.

Se sentían libres, y "extrañamente" eufóricos y felices. Como si nada más importara que los ojos del otro. Kate por su parte no podía despegar sus ojos de ese mar azul, sintiéndose protegida, como si nada malo fuera a pasarle.

En cambio Rick, a pesar de estar hipnotizado por esos destellantes ojos, sentía que alago iba mal. El efecto del ácido se supone que no duraba tanto. Y aunque una parte de él le decía que algo no iba bien, que debía preocuparse; otra, la que estaba ganando la partida, le decía que se relajara, y disfrutara de ese momento. De la maravillosa compañía de Kate. Nada más importaba que su hermosa sonrisa, su risa, y porque no, su olor también.

De un momento a otro Rick no resistió más la tentación, y la tomo en sus brazos, Kate un poco desconcertada, se dejó hacer. Fue entonces que Rick, la beso, como tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que la vio tan tranquila tomando el sol al lado de la piscina.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**.**_

_**xXxXx**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews! **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…**_


	4. The Suitehearts

_**Ok debo advertir algo, este capítulo puede dañar o herir a algunas personas… recuerden que es contenido para adulto. **_

_**Mi intención no es la de ofender, ni hacer sentir a nadie menos… solo soy una simple novata en esto, y escribo lo que a mi mente llega…**_

_**Y recuerden, que aunque es un fic o una fantasía; estas cosas pasan en la realidad…**_

_**DECLAMIER: Ningún personaje es mío, son de A. Marlowe y ABC**_

_**Los personajes "Johnny y Billy" son de "JessTELLOBO"**_

_**xXxXx**_

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**The Suitehearts **_

_**"Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts!**_

_**I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins...**_

_**... let my love lose again""**_

_** By FOB (Pete Wentz)**_

* * *

_De un momento a otro Rick no resistió más la tentación, y la tomo en sus brazos, Kate un poco desconcertada, se dejó hacer. Fue entonces que Rick, la beso, como tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que la vio tan tranquila tomando el sol al lado de la piscina…_

-Wow, nunca imagine que tus labios supieran a cerezas…

-En serio? –levanto una ceja.

-Es lo más elocuente que se te ocurre decir…

-Es la verdad. Sabes bien, pero no eres muy buena besando… -Mintió. Era buena besando. Dios, podría jurar que se había vuelto adicto a esos labios.

-Idiota –Intento pegarle.

-No te preocupes nena, yo podría enseñarte ciertas técnicas. –Le guiño el ojo, mientras la volvía a besar. Degustando con gran delicia su boca. Ambos sentían que todo a su alrededor giraba. Ja! Como si el poder del ácido no hubiera hecho bien su trabajo.

-Sabes… -Dijo depositando besos suaves en su mandíbula, enrojecida. – A pesar de ser un imbécil, y patán, debo de admitir que eres muy guapo; sin mencionar que te debo una bien grande

-Qué tal si lo olvidas ya. Lo hice porque me importas… Es decir, ante todo soy un caballero, y no iba a permitir que un cabrón le hiciera daño a una chica… ah y obviamente, soy tremendamente atractivo.

-Dios, tu ego quedo en el cielo! –Rick la cayó con un beso. -mmm pero te perdono… y quizá, podríamos divertirnos en otro lado…

-Mmmm eso me gusta más… -La volvió a besar con locura. –Tengo una habitación increíble, vacía y deseosa de que alguien la ocupe…

-Sabía que intentarías mas tarde que temprano, llevarme a la cama…

-Bueno, podríamos disfrutar de esa increíble suite, el jacuzzi… sin necesidad de usar la cama…

-Que tal, que mejor te callas… -Rick sonrió, tomándola de la cadera, dirigiéndose a la entrada del hotel.

Kate, no paraba de darle vueltas, intentando inútilmente, pensar que es lo que la llevaba a hacer esto. Ella nunca había sido la clase de chica, que salta a los brazos del primer tipo lindo que la cortejaba. Tan solo hacía falta recordar el incidente con Aarón, el chico alto y rubio. Y ahora estaba ahí, sujetando del brazo a su salvador; rumbo a una lujosa habitación. Además, también estaba Josh. Su novio desde hace tres años. Como podía estarse besuqueando con un tipo al que apenas conocía, cuando en su casa tenia al más increíble y caballeroso novio, que toda chica de su edad sueña tener.

Quizá, y este comportamiento es provocado por la ingesta de ese ácido, que muy estúpidamente acepto de Rick. Confiando que él no intentaría abusar de ella. Pero estaba demasiado aturdida a causa de sus besos, que dejo de pensar, no podía concentrar ni hilar un solo pensamiento, que no fuera Rick y sus increíbles labios.

-Hey Kate… a dónde vas? –Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Rick miro a donde provenía la voz, topándose con una chica rubia de estatura promedio, ojos azules y sonrisa seductora. Venia acompañada de un chico moreno, delgado y alto.

-Maddie, Paul. Qué bueno que los veo… -Dijo una muy sonriente Kate. –Les quiero presentar a Rick, mi "salvador"

-Tu salvador? –Maddie tomo del brazo a Kate, intentando alejarla del sujeto de ojos azules. Conocía a su amiga desde que tenían diez, y estaba completamente segura, que no estaba 100% en sus cabales.

-Si, larga historia… por cierto, gracias Maddie, Aarón resulto un completo "caballero"

-A que… amiga, que te parece si volvemos al hotel. Ya es tarde, y mañana tenemos cosas que hacer. –La jalo inútilmente, pues Kate estaba aferrada fuertemente a Rick. –Kate…

-No me iré ahora Maddie. Rick estaba a punto de enseñarme algo increíble en esa súper suite que tiene…

-No creo que sea buena idea… mejor volvamos al hotel…

-No! Yo me iré con Rick.

-Katherine Beckett, ven un segundo… Paul quédate un segundo con Rick… -alejo un poco a Kate. –Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?

-No me pasa nada Madison.

-Claro que si… mírate, estas tan ebria, y muy eufórica… y que es eso de que te iras a una habitación con él…?

-Que tiene de malo… no haremos nada… solo charlar… y quizá besarnos…

-Kate, dios. Que pasa contigo? Desde cuando te vas con un tipo extraño… solo me fui un momento y te perdí de vista. Te había dejado con Aarón…

-Pues él es un cabrón… no como Rick, que a pesar de ser un egocéntrico y un poco patán, es más caballero y mucho más hombre que el otro…

-Que paso?

-Larga historia. Pero lo importante, es que yo confió en Rick. Y que no me hará daño…

-Eso no puedes saberlo… no sé, hay algo que no me gusta de él…

-Y que puede ser eso? Ya lo viste bien. Está muy bueno…

-Sí, lo está. Pero me refiero a que…

-Mira, hace rato me dijiste que aceptara la invitación de Aarón. Que confiara en que él era perfecto… y las cosas salieron mal. Ahora déjame elegir a mí. Rick me agrada y lo elijo a él… no toda la vida tienes que decirme con quien salir…

-Bien, si confías en él. Te apoyo… pero si pasa algo más, usa condón por favor…

-No me acostare con él… quizá este algo ebria, pero no soy estúpida…

-Ok… como sea… -Ambas amigas se acercaron a los dos chicos, percibiendo la incomodidad en la mirada de Rick.

-O sea, dime la verdad… crees que soy escuálido? Porque no entiendo porque Derek me dejo por ese nadador…

-Hey Paul, vámonos…

-Y Kate?

-Se ira con este chico…

-Oye no estoy muy seguro…

-Déjala Paul. Ya es una chica grande… -Sonrió a su amiga. Intentando creerse ella misma esas palabras… y con esto ambos chicos, salieron rumbo al hotel.

-Entonces… todo bien? –Kate asintió. –Aun quieres ir a mi fabulosa habitación.

-Sí, aun quiero. Y disculpa el acoso de Paul. Pero desde que lo dejo su novio esta de pesado con todos… y bueno… Maddie, es un poco paranoica…

-Pues aunque intento raptarte, me cayó muy bien… tiene un par de increíbles cosas…

-No seas imbécil si?

-Ok lo siento. Pero en serio Kate, si no quieres ir… -Kate lo beso impetuosamente en los labios.

-Claro que quiero ir… -Le sonrió sensualmente…

Ambos chicos, se dirigieron al hotel, besándose cada tanto; riendo de cualquier estupidez que pasaba o decían. Entraron en la recepción, y el portero, los miro con mala gana, y fue entonces que Rick (desinhibido por el alcohol y el ácido) no se reprimió y le enseño el dedo corazón, dejando pasmado al empleado, a su vez que Kate soltaba una gran risotada, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Rick no perdió el tiempo, y siguió devorando la sensual boca de Kate. Degustando aquel extraño y excitante sabor. Se separaron para tomar aire, y fue entonces que sus miradas conectaron; sintiendo algo extraño, algo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado en el pasado. Rick estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un suave "ding" los saco del trance en el que estaban.

Salieron tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose a la habitación 47-B…

"_Ok, por fin Rick. Por fin una que no se te escapa. Y lo mejor es que es la nena que querías. Haber… acido listo; condones listos, llave del cuarto… oh Mierda! La Puta llave"_

Rick se para en seco…

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo una Kate distraída.

-Olvide la puta llave…

-Cómo?

-La llave. La llave de la habitación, no la tengo nena…

-Mmmm, pues fue lindo mientras…

-Espera, se me ocurrirá algo… -Piensa Rick, piensa… -Lucy!

-Perdón?

-Lucy, es la chica de limpieza. Ella tiene copia de la llave…

-Porque no se la pides al de la entrada… ah es verdad lo insultaste jaja

-Tú espérame aquí nena. Iré con Lucy, por la llave… no tardo… -Y dicho eso, Rick salió rumbo al cuarto de servicio, donde muy convenientemente Billy le había dicho donde se quedaba Lucy…

Toco insistentemente la puerta. Rogándole a Dios, que la chica aún no se hubiera ido. Aunque siendo casi las cuatro de la mañana lo dudaba.

-Hey tú, que haces? –Oyó una voz.

-Oh disculpe… estaba buscando a Lucy…

-Para qué?

-Oh, soy dueño de la habitación 47-B y olvide mi llave, y realmente necesito entrar…

-Lo siento, pero no sé quién es usted… no puedo darle la llave…

-Tu eres Lucy? –La chica ni se inmuto. -Soy amigo de Billy… sé que lo conoces… mira, si me das la llave, te puedo pagar con lo que quieras… -Tanteo sus bolsillos, intentando encontrar su cartera. Cuando la saco, comprobó que no traía nada de pasta. Tan solo tres condones…

-Al parecer, no tienes con que pagarme… lo siento. –Dio media vuelta, a punto de marcharse.

-Espera! Te daré lo que quieres… en serio, puedo pagarte con lo que tú quieras…

-Con lo que yo quiera? –Alzo la ceja.

-Sí, lo que sea…

-Pues no estás tan mal… -Le guiño el ojo. Y fue entonces que Rick capto la indirecta. Sexo por sexo. No le disgustaba, para nada. Se fijó mejor en ella. Era una chica de estatura promedio, tez blanca y cabello rojizo claro.

-Pues tu tampoco estas nada mal…

-Entonces, tenemos un trato?

-Tenemos un trato… -Le sonrió socarrón. –Pero solo tengo 15… quizá 20 minutos… -Ambos sonrieron, mientras entraban al pequeño cuarto. Rick abrazó a la chica por la espalda, mientras que con una mano acariciaba una pierna, parando para deshacerse de su ropa interior.

Él sacó de su cartera un condón, apurándose. Y sin meditarlo entro en ella, ahogando un gemido de la chica, con su mano. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, sujetándose con fuerza de la cadera de la chica, quien apoyaba las manos en la pared.

18 minutos más tarde, un Rick con el cabello alborotado, y unos cuantos botones desabrochados; caminaba por el extenso pasillo. Viendo a lo lejos, a una muy aburrida Kate. Quien estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada a la puerta. Sonrió instintivamente. Se veía tan linda.

-Por fin llegas! –Se levantó del suelo, mientras que en su cara solo se veía fastidio. –Te juro que ya estaba a punto de irme… dónde estabas?

-Fui a conseguir la llave… -Le enseño la tarjeta. Abriendo más tarde la habitación. –Y aquí estamos… "The suitehearts", nena… -Sonrió, ante el brillo en los ojos de Kate.

-Vaya, sí que es increíble. –Y realmente lo era. Del lado izquierdo, les daba la bienvenida una "modesta" sala con un sofá amplio en color arena, una pantalla de plasma de 50', en el techo se percibía una decoración de espejos ovalados, mientras que en la pared donde estaba el sofá, tenía cuatro marcos de espejo, Rick sonrió, definitivamente ese lugar era ideal para tener sexo, viendo su reflejo en todas partes; seguido de su lado izquierdo una puerta corrediza de madera, que tras ella estaba una cama king size y pantalla de plasma de 40'; al lado de ella estaba el "baño", el cual contaba con un lavabo doble, tina circular, y dos cubículos con puerta de cristal, donde estaba la regadera y el retrete, en la pared y el techo tenía un decorado de arañas, dándole un estilo único. De vuelta a la sala, del lado derecho estaba el comedor, la mesa de caoba y sillas de estilo único; en el comedor había otra pantalla de 50', una barra americana con servibar, para el entretenimiento sistema de música con tornamesa; de frente, detrás de una puerta de cristal estaba la terraza, la cual contaba con un jacuzzi, sillas de playa, además de una increíble vista hacia el escenario, donde se llevaban a cabo los eventos.

Rick no tenía ni la más remota idea, de cuanto le estaba costando la habitación a Billy, pero estaba seguro que no era nada barato.

-Debo de admitir, que no me esperaba que la habitación fuera tan alucinante…

-Ni yo… pero como te dije, el padre de Billy paga todo… te apetece algo…

-Lo que sea está bien…- Rick se acercó a la barra tomando dos copas.

-Que tal champagne? Aquí hay una botella…

-Mejor no… tengo la creencia que las botellas de champagne solo se abren en momentos especiales…

-Este es un momento especial. Te conocí… -Le sonrió seductor.

-Qué lindo, pero me refiero a otro tipo de ocasiones…

-Bien, hagamos algo. Guardare esta botella, lejos del idiota de Johnny, y cuando tengamos algo que celebrar, vendremos aquí a tomarla… pero hasta entonces, que te parece un daikiri de limón?

-Sabes hacerlos?

-Por supuesto, en mi otra vida fui barman. –Kate alzo la ceja. –No, la realidad es que trabaje tres veranos en un bar…

-De acuerdo, entonces deléitame con tus habilidades. –Le guiño el ojo. Diez minutos después, Rick le entregaba una copa.

-Brindemos por este encuentro. Por esta amistad que acaba de nacer… -Le guiño el ojo.

-Por defenderme de patanes…

-Y porque esta noche sea inolvidable.

-Que así sea. –chocaron sus copas, bebiendo el elixir. –Vaya, debo admitir que esto está muy bueno.

-Gracias. Ahora que te parece si ponemos música, y yo preparo mis mejores tragos…

Rick se puso a preparar una suma considerable de tragos, que iban desde la clásica Margarita hasta el sofisticado Martini.

Bebieron y bailaron. Unas veces en el sofá, otras en la terraza, en el piso, el comedor; ya ni siquiera sabían dónde estar, el alcohol y los restos del ácido hacían todo tipo de estragos en ellos.

-Y dime Kate… quieres más ácido?

-Que estás loco…? Hemos bebido demasiado, no crees que podría alterarnos de más…

-No. Mira Kate, ya te lo dije, llevo años en esto. Sé cuándo te puede pasar algo… y solo consumiste un cuadro, no te pasa nada si tomas otro… -Dicho esto, saco de su bolsillo su cartera, los condones, el empaque del que había usado, las llaves… -Donde está el…

-Buscas esto…? –Le enseño los tres cuadritos blancos.

-Como… como lo has hecho?

-Magia –Le guiño el ojo.

-Te gusta la magia?

-Mi abuelo es un fanático, y desde que tenía 13 me llevaba a la tienda, enseñándome sus trucos.

-A mí también me gusta… antes más, pero ahora… -Se quedó callando, mientras recordaba aquella época, cuando estaba con Kyra, y era un chico entusiasta…

_FlashBack_

_-Vamos amor, escoge una… por fi… -Sonrió Rick, intentando que una fastidiada Kyra cediera… _

_-Sabes Rick, a veces, siento que salgo con un niño de diez años… -Sonrió, no podía estar enfadada con él. _

_-No, de diez no. Tengo ocho… -Ambos adolecentes sonrieron. _

_-Bueno, tengas ocho o diez, aun así te amo… -Se acercó y lo beso dulcemente…_

_FIN FashBack_

-Pero ahora el único truco que se, lo sabrás solo si pruebas estas preciosidades… creme que no solo esto hará que vueles… yo me encargare de que esta noche viajes a tierras míticas…

-Ah sí? … bueno…-Kate tomo dos cuadros de ácido, colocándose uno en la boca, ante la atenta mirada de Rick, quien se le caía la baba. Tomo el otro cuadrito, colocándolo muy sensualmente en la lengua de Rick, repitiendo la misma acción que él había tenido para con ella. Rick cerró los ojos, dejándose deleitar con el dulce y sensual aroma de Kate… abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose de bruces con aquellos ojos color avellana. Se perdió en su mirada, que poco a poco fue cambiando de tonalidad, a un verde opaco. Rick por experiencia sabía que ese cambio tan repentino en los ojos de la gente se debía a dos razones. Una, que estaba sintiendo los efectos del ácido, viajando lejos; o dos, estaba comenzando a excitarse. Él, en lo personal esperaba fuera la segunda.

Kate lo tomo de la nuca, devorando su boca. Entregándose a las mieles del placer, a ese sabor tan único. Un sabor que nunca había tenido el placer de degustar.

Así que solo se entregó a esa extraña sensación, sin saber ni imaginar las posibles consecuencias. Una parte de ella en lo más profundo de su mente, le decía que parara ahora que las cosas no habían llegado tan lejos aún…

Pero la cayo, y continuo saboreándolo lenta y lánguidamente…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**xXxXx**_

_**Si llegaron hasta aquí, y no me odian aun… les diré que gracias, por sus comentarios, y por leer esta cosa que llego a mi mente…**_

_**Ahora una aclaración, para un comentario que recibí… **_

"_**Verispu": jajaja quizá si estas un poco confundida, y es comprensible porque nunca aclare nada de tiempos, solo dije que eran jóvenes y ya. Ok, si son jóvenes, Rick con 20 y Kate con apenas 16 años. Pero no por eso, estamos en los 80'. En este fic no; y es que a diferencia de mi colega Jess TELLOBO, yo no me meto en ese rollo de los años, como en su fic "Sugar We're Goin Down". Ella si es de las que oyen esa música y aman las cosas clásicas jajaja no te ofendas amiga Jess, pero eres rara xD No yo soy mas actual. Me gusta mas la música del 2000 para acá… por eso mi fic se desarrolla en un ambiente actual. En específico, a un evento que se realiza en ese lujoso hotel. En conclusión estamos hablando que esta pasando como por el 2013…**_

_**Para los demás "Guest", Guiguita, Mily y Always1514: Buenas noticias… pillines… jajaja habrá escenas… quizá no ahora, pero pronto… muy pronto…**_

_**Gracias misteriosa "F", eso hace que continúe, créeme… **_

_**Mi KB, en serio, quieres que escriba mucho… Dios, solo porque eres mi KB, no te da derecho a exigirme demasiado! No, es broma. Escribiré un pelín mas…**_

_**Y por ultimo, aquellos a quienes les cause curiosidad la suite, pues noticias… jajaj hay fotos… dejo el link…**_

_** /es/rooms/tower/im-top-of-the-world-suite/**_

_**Dejen Reviews! Recuerden que sirven para saber que piensan, que sienten y quizá… que quieran! :D**_


	5. A Casual Affair

_**Ok una enorme disculpa por la demora, pero en mi defensa diré, que estaba muy triste porque me ocurrió una desgracia. Los documentos donde tenía escrito varios capítulos se eliminaron o algo les paso por un cambio que hubo en mi ordenador. Fue muy triste, pero ya estoy re-escribiendolos… en fin eso pasa a veces…**_

_**DECLAMIER: Ningún personaje es mío, son de A. Marlowe y ABC**_

_**Los personajes "Johnny y Billy" son de "JessTELLOBO"**_

_**xXxXx**_

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**A Casual Affair **_

_**"**__**Looks innocent enough, doesn't it? But sometimes there are dangers involved that never meet the eye. No matter where you meet a stranger, be careful if they are too friendly…**_

_**Hey, a casual affair**_

_**That could go anywhere**_

_**And only for tonight**_

_**Take any moment, any time**_

_**A lover on the left**_

_**A sinner on the right"**_

_** By P!ATD (Brendon Urie)**_

_Así que solo se entregó a esa extraña sensación, sin saber ni imaginar las posibles consecuencias. Una parte de ella en lo más profundo de su mente, le decía que parara ahora que las cosas no habían llegado tan lejos aún…_

_Pero la cayo, y continuo saboreándolo lenta y lánguidamente…_

Se besaron durante un tiempo, ahí, recostados en el frio suelo de la suite. Explorándose lentamente; acariciando el cuerpo del otro en sensuales caricias.

-Qué te parece si vamos al jacuzzi, y nos relajamos un poco? –Sonrió Rick, señalando la terraza…

-Huy, suena bien…-Dicho esto Kate se fue directo a la terraza, quitando de a poco su ropa, comenzando con su blusa…

-Esta chica quiere matarme, joder… -dijo en voz baja, mientras sentía que sus pantalones de pronto le quedaban muy ajustados.

-Qué esperas… -Le grito Kate, desde la terraza, mientras estaba despojándose de su short. Rick no se cortó, y rápidamente la alcanzo, mientras se quitaba la camisa de manga corta, junto con sus bermudas…

-No sé tú, pero a mí me incomoda eso… -Señalo el bulto en sus bóxer.

-Tranquila, es por el ácido… y tú… -Sin meditarlo, entro en el jacuzzi, activándolo a la par. –Vienes o que… no me digas que ya te arrepentiste. –La reto. Haciendo que Kate, no dudara, y se metiera. Una vez adentro, Rick la arrincono, sujetándola de la cadera, pegándola a su cuerpo, para que sintiera el estado en el que lo había dejado.

-Que es lo que quiere Richard? Provocarme para meterme en su cama…

-Puede ser. –Se inclinó, para besarla. Eran adictivos esos besos, pero él necesitaba más. No podía seguir solo besándose. –Me vuelves loco… -Dijo mientras acariciaba sus costados, sintiéndola estremecerse bajo sus brazos.

Kate se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, se sentía débil y mareada. Lo que hacía Rick en su cuello sumado a esas increíbles caricias, la hacía delirar. Perdía el control de su mente, sintiéndose a su vez muy vulnerable.

Rick fue bajando lentamente, de su cuello a sus senos, dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Deleitándose con el sabor agridulce del agua y el sudor.

Y de pronto Kate lo sintió. Sintió al bulto de Rick, rosándose con desesperación en ella. Sintiendo unas extrañas cosquillas, que la hacían delirar. Teniendo la terrible necesidad de más. Rasguño inevitablemente su espalda, ahogando un sonoro gemido en sus labios.

-Deberíamos ir a esa increíble cama… -Propuso Rick, en un tono ronco. Mientras que Kate, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Este salió del jacuzzi, con un poco de dificultad, sintiéndose de pronto aturdido. Tomo una toalla, y comenzó a secarse con rapidez.

-Ven… -Le ofreció la mano. Kate con nerviosismo la tomo. –Tranquila. Te noto nerviosa. –Ella negó frenéticamente. –Ven, no pasa nada. Estas a salvo conmigo. –Dijo mientras la tapaba con una toalla, secándola a su vez.

Ambos, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la habitación, lentamente. Intentando por todos los medios, no romper ese cómodo y reconfortante silencio.

Kate por su parte, no sabía qué hacía. Una parte de ella le decía que eso estaba mal, que ella no debería estar con él. Un completo extraño, que apenas había conocido. Y menos si se estaba metiéndola a su cama. Pero no podía pensar con facilidad, los efectos del alcohol y el ácido, la tenía completamente aturdida.

Rick saco un condón, y lo puso en la mesita al lado de la cama. Se deshizo de sus bóxer, provocando que Kate saliera de sus pensamientos; a su vez que una capa rojiza empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas. Él le hizo señas, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se reuniera con él en la cama. Ella lo obedeció, y se hinco en medio de la cama, al lado suyo.

-Relájate… -Susurro, mientras lentamente desabrochaba el sujetador, dejándolo en alguna parte del suelo. Se tomó un par de minutos para observarla, haciendo que Kate se sonrojara aún más. –Eres hermosa… -Kate sonrió, sintiendo los labios de Rick en sus senos, subiendo lentamente mor su cuello, dejando un recorrido de besos, hasta llegar a su boca. La beso lentamente, mientras la recostaba, perdiéndose uno en el otro. Sintiendo que algo mágico estaba ocurriendo.

xXxXx

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo de inmediato una punzada enorme en la cabeza. Su boca estaba pastosa, y con un amargo sabor. Se incorporó en la cama, intentando en balde, que el movimiento no le provocara una nueva punzada.

Dios, le dolía todo. Sentía como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado. Que acaso, había bebido demasiado… bostezo, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Y solo entonces, cayó en la cuenta, del bulto al lado suyo.

Pues claro que estaba con una chica… como no estarlo, cuando el objetivo principal de ir al hotel Ibiza, era la de ligar y pasarlo bien siempre.

Volteo su mirada, contemplando la nuca de la chica. Una chica de cabello castaño, al parecer. Sonrió, seguro la habían pasado de maravilla. Pero no lograba recordar con exactitud con quien se había acostado. Y mucho menos el momento. A poco si había bebido de más.

De pronto la chica volteo la cara, haciendo que Rick observara en detalle sus facciones. Y como un relámpago, la recordó. Era la chica de la piscina. Pero como habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Dios, que había pasado. Porque no recordaba nada. Su último recuerdo: él, Billy y Johnny, haciendo un brindis… Johnny fijándose en la chica de la piscina… y después… nada…

No le dio importancia, pues no era la primera vez que le pasaba, y estaba seguro que ya le llegarían los recuerdos. Quizá con una ducha caliente. Se acercó a un cubículo, donde estaba la regadera. Estaba abriendo la llave, cuando se percató de algo. Traía un condón puesto. Qué raro, pues por lo general, antes de dormirse, siempre se los quitaba. Por higiene claro. Se encogió de hombros, y se lo quito, adentrándose en la ducha.

Sintió como el agua caliente le caía por toda la espalda. Relajándole los músculos. Sintiéndose de cierta forma liberado. Comenzó a pasarse la esponja con gel, por todo su cuerpo, cuando un par de imágenes le llegaron a la mente.

-Kate! te llamas Kate… -Dijo con euforia. Sonrió, era bonito ese nombre. Y mientras sonreía, mas imágenes llegaron a su mente. Kate con otro tipo. El frustrado por Gina. Kate forcejeando con el tipo grande. Kate agradeciéndole. Ellos bailando… y su favorita… ellos besándose… Recordó el sabor de sus labios, su textura, su fragancia. Se llevó unos dedos a sus labios, sonriendo tontamente. Pero había algo, aun había una parte que estaba en blanco, y esa sí que no podía recordar. Quizá y más tarde recordaría el momento, en el que Kate había sido suya.

-Ahhh! –Un grito lo sobresalto. Al parecer Kate ya se había despertado... sonrió, mientras salía de la ducha.

xXxXx

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintiéndose extraña. Estaba desnuda, en una habitación que no recordaba. Como rayos había llegado ahí. Dios, no recordaba nada. Qué demonios había hecho. Se sentó en la cama, observando todo muy detenidamente. Oyó la ducha, al parecer su acompañante se estaba bañando. Dios que había hecho.

-Muy bien Kate, relájate, intenta recordar… respira… despacio… llegaste junto con tus amigos a la fiesta… bebiste una cerveza y… Aarón llego… y te invito a bailar. Tu aceptaste… estabas coqueteándole. Entonces te beso… y… y ya, no puede ser, te acostaste con él nada mas así… -Dios, que le diría ahora a Josh. Su novio, como no había pensado en él. Lo había engañado, y con un idiota, que solo buscaba desde el principio acostarse con ella.

-Ahhh! –Grito con frustración. Que haría ahora. Como había sido capaz de echar por la borda tres años de relación, por una borrachera.

-Hey nena, ya te despertaste –Dijo Rick, entrando en la habitación, sin ningún pudor.

-Tu… tú quién eres? –Quien rayos era este? De donde había salido.

-Uff, nunca me habían dicho eso tras una noche… auch, si duele… soy Rick. –Le sonrió…

-Rick… el chico mirón de la piscina. Como diablos…

-Y tu salvador, lo olvidas. –Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Mientras que a la mente de Kate, cayeron en lluvia varios flasbacks.

-Oh, ya te recuerdo… el tipo sínico que me "salvo"

-Una vez más, auch. Así es como tratas a tu salvador. Pues déjame decirte que anoche estabas más cariñosa…

-Pues de eso no me acuerdo… y ni tan salvador, si fuiste capaz de abusar de un mujer ebria.

-Oye! No me ofendas, puedo ser lo que quieras, pero un abusivo nunca. Ante todo un caballero… y si anoche nos acostamos, fue por voluntad propia. Porque ambos lo quisimos…

-Entonces… si lo hicimos? –Pregunto mientras iba empalideciendo.

-Pues claro que lo hicimos. Apoco crees que estamos desnudos porque hacía calor… y por desgracia, tampoco me acuerdo mucho de anoche… -Se acercó lentamente a ella, inclinándose, rosando muy sutilmente sus labios. –Pero lo que si recuerdo, lo que es inolvidable… es el sabor de tus besos… -Dejo un suave beso.

-No! Déjame… -Dijo una agitada Kate, empujando a Rick. Logrando que se le resbalara la toalla. –Dios! Tapate. –Se cubrió los ojos…

-Por qué debería hacerlo? No es como si fuera la primera vez que me ves desnudo… además podríamos repetir lo de anoche y crear nuevas memorias…

-No, por supuesto que no! –Kate se levantó de la cama con todo y sabanas. Comenzando a buscar su ropa.

-Que haces nena?

-Qué te parece que hago!? Buscar mi ropa, para largarme de aquí… y deja de decirme nena…

-Para que, aun podemos divertirnos un rato.

-En tus sueños…

-Uy… en mis sueños estas amarrada a la cama…

-Mejor cállate… y voltéate para que pueda vestirme.

-No, lo siento. Pero no me apetece voltearme… ya te vi desnuda, cual es el problema…

-Bien! –Se acercó al "baño" –Pero que… aquí no hay puerta o qué?!

-No, lo siento nena. Pero no hay forma de que no te vea…

-Eres un… -Kate lo miro con odio, mientras dándole la espalda, comenzó a vestirse rápido. Regalándole, únicamente una perfecta imagen de su trasero.

Y sin decir absolutamente nada, salió rumbo a la puerta.

-Hey, a dónde vas?

-A mi hotel. No me pienso quedar, ni un segundo más contigo. Y te juro, que si te oigo decirme nena otra vez, te quedas sin bolas… -Rick sonrió, mientras la veía alejarse. Como le gustaban las mujeres así.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes… NENA! –Sonrió, mientras recogía sus bóxer, colocándoselos. Se acercó a donde estaba su pantalón. Ahí estaba su cartera, y comprobó lo obvio. Solo le quedaba un condón. Lo que quería decir, que mínimo, había intimado con Kate dos veces. Sonrió aún más, cuando se le ocurrió, irla a buscar a su hotel.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
